Apples
by WolfPirate
Summary: A cute one-shot about a nine-year-old Barbossa and his family. Got writer's block and wrote it. Read and review!


**Hey, guys! I wrote this story awhile ago because I had writer's block. Now I'm posting it, huzzah! It's just a cute story about nine-year-old Barbossa and his family. It also kind of foreshadows for one of my future stories. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

In a small town on a small island located in the Atlantic Ocean a young boy of maybe nine was running through the streets. Clutched in his hand was a small bag that bounced with each step. The boy's auburn hair was whipping in the wind as he ran. He ducked through an alleyway and ran to the other side. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath. The boy examined the contents of his bag and grinned. _They're gonna love this! _The boy thought excitedly.

The rest of the way home involved walking down muddy streets weaving between crowds of people. At last he came to a familiar cobblestone house. The boy smiled and walked in. "Mum! I'm home!"

"Where have you been? Supper's almost ready!" the boy's mother called.

"Just doing stuff." the boy said, not completely lying. "I brought something for all of us."

A thumping sound was heard and soon a small boy of about five ran up to his older brother. "Hector! You're home!" the child greeted his brother with a hug. "Where've you been?"

Hector knelt down to be eye level with his brother. "I've been on a secret mission from the pirate king himself." he held up the bag. His brother stared at it with wide eyes and reached out for it. Hector stood up and took the bag out of his brother's reach. "Ah, ah, ah. Later."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Be patient, David. I promise that you'll love it." Hector's brother, David, frowned and crossed his arms. Hector laughed and took his hand. He led him over to the kitchen where their mother was cooking supper.

The kitchen was warm and the wonderful smell of stew filled the children's noses. They both took a deep breath. "What's in the bag, Hector?" their mother asked.

"I told you, Mum. It's a treat. It wouldn't be fair if you knew and David didn't."

"Alright, alright." their mother sighed. "Can you set the table, please? Your father should be home soon."

"Yes, ma'am." Hector let go of his brother's hand and took out the bowls and cutlery out of the drawers and cabinet. The bag he so proudly "borrowed" was placed on nearby on the counter. After the table was set, Hector sat down.

"Can we go outside, Mum?" David asked.

"For a little while. Don't go too far and don't get too dirty."

David ran to his brother. "Come on, Hector!" and raced out of the house.

"Wait up!" Hector stood up and ran to the door. Before he went out he called back to his mother. "Don't look inside the bag!" and rushed outside. His brother was waiting for him.

"Now can you tell me what's in the bag?" David asked.

"Nope." Hector walked towards the open area behind their house. It used to be a house but then it was blown up during a pirate raid. Now the house was in ruins and served as the playground for the two boys. The wood was rotten and unstable but the cobblestone bricks were still intact and made nice forts. The roof was almost completely gone so candles were unnecessary. The setting sun shone through creating an excellent light source.

Hector ran "inside" and looked for his weapon. He found it and picked it up. The weapon was a stick about half of his height. It was Hector's sword. With it he searched for ancient, buried treasure and captained his ship with his trusted first mate David.

"Come on, David! Today is the day we find treasure!" Hector said and held up his sword.

"What kind of treasure?" David asked as he walked in and found his "knife". Along with the knife David also had a small pouch filled with rocks. He would throw them and make gunshot noises.

"The best kind of treasure. Hidden treasure." Hector leaned in to whisper to his brother. His voice was no longer a playful tone, but know dead serious. "Nothing but a legend for only few have seen it. They say it is a chest filled with nothing but big, green diamonds and emeralds." David giggled. Hector always had a wild imagination. He stood up to his full hieght. "But, to acquire it, we need help."

"We don't need help! We're the most fearsome pirates in the seven seas!"

"Aye , that be true. But even we cannot hope to find these jewels without some assistance. He should be here soon. We must be patient."

"I don't like being patient."

"I know. You complain about waiting every single day. But today you must wait or we'll never find those diamonds."

David grumbled under his breath. "Who's going to help us?" he said a bit louder.

Hector looked around anxiously. _Please come soon_. He thought. If their help didn't arrive soon David would get bored and go back inside. He could never wait more than five minutes. Hector quickly thought of something to do. "David, do ye want to play a game while we wait?"

David grinned. "What kind of game?"

"See that tree over there?" Hector pointed to a palm tree about a hundred meters from the house. David nodded. "The first person to touch the trunk wins. Got it?" he knew David loved racing. Hopefully it would entertain him until their help came.

"That's not fair! You're faster than me!"

"I'll give ya a ten second head start."

"Okay." David instantly cheered up. The two siblings lined up near the ruined house.

"On your mark, get set…go!" David shot off towards the tree. Hector counted to ten in his head and ran after him. David was already halfway there but Hector caught up. As the older brother passed the younger Hector shot a grin at David. Hector placed his hand on the tree trunk and claimed victory.

"It's not fair!" David panted. His breath came out in gasps. "Your legs are longer than mine."

"Aye, but there will come a time when our speeds are equal. When that happens we can race through these streets not as younger and older brother but as two brother of exact equality. No one will be able to stop us. You hear me, David?"

David smiled. "I hear you, Hector." he held up his fist. Hector smiled and bumped his fist against his brother's. "Has our help come yet?" David asked.

Hector looked back towards their real house and saw a man standing there, staring at them. The boy grinned and waved. David turned around and waved as well. It was their father. His first time home in three months.

The man waved at them and gestured for them to come closer. David raced off towards the man, forgetting his tiredness. Hector followed at the slower pace but still fast enough to show he was excited. The youngest slammed into his father forcing him into a hug. "Hello, David." the man chuckled and kneeled down to his son's level. "Ye've grown since I last saw ya. At this rate I think ye'll outgrow Hector."

"Impossible. We may be equal one day but I'll always be taller." Hector boasted.

The man grinned. "As cocky as ever, I see." he stood up and embraced his oldest son. "How ye've been, boys?"

"Awesome! Hector says he has a treat for us!" David exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow at Hector. "Is that so? By which means did you acquire these gifts."

Hector looked at the ground. "I'll pay him tomorrow, I swear. I just didn't have the money with me today."

The man sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Hector? Always thieving and snatching things. You're becoming a pirate."

"You're a pirate." Hector grumbled. He looked up into his father's eyes. Brown, unlike his own and David's. Their eyes were blue like their mother's. The man's eyes showed slight disappointment and sadness. His long russet brown hair was tied up behind him. Hector's hair was also auburn but David's was a light brown like their mother's.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I'm sure your mother is waiting." the man put his hands on his children's backs and led them inside. Now the whole house was filled with the delicious aroma of stew and freshly baked bread. The man took a deep breath.

"Mum! Dad's home!" David raced into the kitchen to alert his mother.

Almost instantly Hector and his father heard fast footsteps coming towards the door. Hector's mother appeared and gasped as she saw her husband for the first time in three months. His name caught on her lips as she slowly walked towards him. The man smiled and captured her in a soft embrace. It lasted several seconds but when Hector cleared his throat they parted.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." the boy said. His mother smiled softly and took her husband's hand, leading him into the kitchen. Hector followed close behind.

The food was wonderful. The boys' mother obviously worked all day knowing that their father was coming home. They only got food as good as that for special occasions. Both Hector and David devoured their food and asked for a second helping. Their parents laughed. "Keep eating like that and one day ya might be as tall as me." their father said.

"I'm going to be taller than you and Hector one day, Dad. Just you wait." David boasted.

"Over my dead body." Hector snarled playfully.

"Stop scaring your brother, Hector." their mother scolded.

"I'm not scared Mum. Hector said that one day we'll be equals and rule the seven seas forever!" David said proudly.

"Is that so? I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." their father said.

"Can we see what's in the bag now, Hector?" David asked. Hector looked at his mother. When she nodded he jumped out of his chair to look for his treasure. He found the bag in the living room. It looked like someone had touched it but Hector didn't care. As long as David and his father hadn't seen the treasure than it was fine.

Hector grabbed the bag and stepped proudly into the kitchen. "Here it is! The most precious jewels of our time!" he gently poured the contents onto the table. Four green, round, juicy-looking apples spilled out. David's eyes were wide with pleasure and their father laughed. Their mother smiled. No one else really loved green apples like Hector did but it was still a treat.

"The precious green diamonds. Eat 'em while they're ripe." Hector finished and sat down with a wink at his brother. David eyed the apples and took one off the table. Their father followed in suit, then their mother and finally Hector took an apple for himself. He bit into it, letting the sweet and sour flavor soak into his tongue. _There is nothing more wonderful than a nice, green apple._ He thought.

Through a mouthful, David spoke. "Tell us a story, Dad. About one of your adventures."

Their father laughed and nodded. "Alright then. I'll tell you about the things my crew and I were up to while we sailed the seven seas." and that's how the rest of the night was spent.

The pirate captain, Barbossa, told his children of the wonderful treasures there are in the world. Unfortunately, the stories were mostly lies or else he and his family would be living in a proper town in a proper house. But Hector and David listened thinking that their father always told them the truth. After hours of stories, the boys finally drifted off. With their "green diamonds" spent, their heads filled with stories and their hearts filled with hope. Hope that maybe, one day, they will join their father on his ship and experience adventures of their own. Neither of the brothers would've thought that one day they would be separated and forced to face the world without each other.


End file.
